Fighting For The Hydrocabiais Part 1
News has finally hit that the culprit of the genocide of the sea squirrels has been defeated, and the sea squirrels are allowed to return back home. However, while many, including Sonny, are overjoyed, others see this as a chance to strike. Warley has decreed that the time has come to kill the ones who wronged them, and organizes the Deviation to finally strike. But the Loungers find out about their plan quickly, and intend to stop them, unaware that Warley has finally discovered the power they had against them and cut them off. With them disabled, Warley and his forces head out back to the AUU to Xorizome, and the heroes, upon escaping, discover that Warley intends to destroy the Nexx Tower and Apeirogon, but because they both have been heavily secured since the genocide and Jling's arrest to be fortified against an all-out alien invasion and/or takeover and betrayal. With all the things he has done throughout their reign, they discover that they have built a powerful weapon that could allow them to get past these defenses. The heroes must stop this and prevent the sea squirrels from wrecking their own reputation again. Scenes 'Prologue' Carbungia *Xandy: (With Clifton, Nytrox, Jeepers and Peepers, the Lodgers and Loungers)...... And that's the whole story. *Sonny: Wow, what an asshole. All that crap just because he lost his girlfriend. Sure it's a sad thing to happen, but it's not sad enough to justify organizing the incrimination and near-genocide of a single species. Nevermind being a secret founder. *Clifton: It was one thing for Xandronian to malmitulate the Sea Squirls to needlessly and cruelfully attack Xerxes' kingdom over a stupid water tower. Now it's also because Jling was a whiner about Xerxes' parents being prank-happy too? *ZongueBob: I'm surprised it took this long for you guys to figure this out, Jling was an inheredly unlikeable guy. *Lady Hush: "We didn't exactly put two and two togather ourselves, ZongueBob." *ZongueBob: "Fair point." *Xandy: "(Sighs depressed)..... It's just a shame this wasn't learned sooner, then those Deviation guys wouldn't've occured." *Clifton: "Well, I honestly doubt learning about this sooner would've changed Warley's mind. If anything, with Jling a Main Counciler, it would've made the Deviation Worse. Speaking of it, I'm surprised I didn't see those guys again after the Sea Squirls came back. Did their group fell apart before then? Wouldn't be too surprised though, those guys were a disorganised mess." *Bongki: Oh, we took care of that ourselves. *Jokey: "But fair to warn ya..... It ended just as bittersweet like with most of the other psycos." 'The Truth Revealed' 'Warley's Final Plan' 'The Heroes Prepare To Fight' Citadel of Sea Squirrels, Aquatos *Hydro Girl: Glad to be of service again. Glad to know you cuties will be going home again... But I'm NOT glad to know that the Deviation left before I can disrupt their operation. I was this close. If Clifton was around, this would go a lot smoother. *Sonny: Save your energy. You still have that chance. Things only got more interesting at best. With you, Warley is not save from you yet, he's just playing hard to get. And if that doesn't make you feel better, we can do just as well. What did you get? *Hydro Girl: Well, at far, I was chasing dust. But I managed to find something useful. I found a data disk from Warley's office that shows his entire plan. I duplicated it for my intelligence expert boyfriend in the Galactic Rangers since I'm not much of an analyst, while I was expecting my informant Clifton to arrive, then he says he's found the true culprit of the genocide and directed me to you. *Sonny: Eh, timing's a bitch and then you sink like a rock. *Hydro Girl: So... Sau? Do you think you can crack this for me? *Sau: No. Not only is our universe' technology incompatible with your dimension's technology, but this data disk has too much bytes for me to crack and decrypt. *Hydro Girl: Damn! Uh, I mean, darn! *Commander: Do you always have a problem with cussing? *Hydro Girl: Cora calls it unprofessional. *Commander: But she's not here, is she? *Hydro Girl: It's called practicing modesty. You yourself should try it sometime. *Commander: Hah! Modesty is my middle name- (He stubbed his toe) GAAAHH!!! (He did something like this but more comical as his angry words almost shattered the airtight glass) *Hydro Girl:..... I rest my case! Anyway, you guys have a way to bypass this? *Sonny: Yeah! We helped a sea squirrel give some renovation from our dimension on a balanced level and came up with the AUU-OUU Transmitter Cord. It'll bind tech from both fluently and flawlessly. *Hydro Girl:... Well... Why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's start up the supercomputer. (They start it up as she analyzed the disk) I got into it. Still not much about their device, but it still sounds serious enough that it is a legit threat to the AUU's goverment. But what I didn't get is why they'd use such a thing. Now I do. Warley wants to get to the Apeirogon first. *Commander: Makes sense, they're the ones that supplied those bots that nearly wasted the Sea Squirls, even if unwillingly. *Hydro Girl: Oh, and since Jling Sling and Jakamor, the place got decked out like you won't believe. Dozens of checkpoints, a force field, mac turbocannons that can destroy a space battleship, a battalion of troops and drones, an entire fleet of ships and orbital defense stations in the orbit overhead, and...... Three hot tubs? *Cen: "That last bit could be for theroputic reasons." *Hydro Girl: "Fair point. Main idea though, these defences are buildt to hold even the Bullarns back. Warley's group, or what's left of them, are mostly out of luck." *Scowalski: And rightfully so! That place is fortified against an all-out alien invasion! There's no chance in hell that Warley is getting within a hundred miles. *Hydro Girl: Well, with his new fangled weapon he boasts about being so unimaginably powerful, they could even have trained battle Astro Whales and Warley would still go after them! He sounds VERY confident in this weapon! Thing is, what is this thing he's so confident about? *Hydro Girl: Well, he said it required 'nitrolysigen' to work. You're the alternate dimension experts, so, what is that? *Dr. Qroach: Only the most volatile substance in our dimension. It's capable of destroying entire planetary systems and is used in the worst of astro-lasers. *Hydro Girl: Well, how can he get it? *Dr. Qroach: My guess is he can't. Since terrorism started dying out, nitrolysigen has been impossible to obtain and has been outlawed to the point that ever finding a shorce has been deem laughably unplauseable.. *Jokey: Then... Then what is he using? *Hydro Girl: Says in their logs that they're creating their own from scratch. *Sonny: WHAT?! Do they even KNOW that it's nearly impossible AND risky to create artificial nitrolysigen?! Any bootleg of that stuff could be far worse! *Hydro Girl: "Likely, either Warley doesn't realise this, or ignorently thinks the risks are just govermental fear mongering to scare terrorests from having their own by now and causing more trouble then they wanted. His group IS filled wih radicalist morons after all. Likely, one such, convinced him that there was no danger." *Sonny: "..... Warley, you dumb, revenge-crazy basturd?! We need to put a halt to this!" Transcript Coming soon... To be continued... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841